La maison vide
by Cast0r
Summary: "Il le voit encore battre des bras, comme on bat des ailes. Cela change de ses cauchemars habituels."  Texte pour public avertit, basé sur la nouvelle de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.


**Titre: La maison vide**

**Auteur: Cast0r**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages (et leur reprise du concept orignal de Sir Athur Conan Doyle) appartiennent à Stefen Moffat et la BBC. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant ceci.**

**Rating: T, pour quelques actes de nature euh... choquante ?**

**Notes: Spoile bien évidemment la fin de la saison 2 donc vraiment, si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, ou juste le troisième épisode, ne lisez pas ceci. Ca vous gâcherait le plaisir, réellement.**

**Je sais bien que ce n'est pas un texte très talentueux, qu'il est certainement décousu, trop rapide sur certains points. Pas assez complets... J'ai soupesé un instant l'idée d'en faire une véritable fanfic sur l'oeuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle "La maison vide" mais force est de constater que je n'ai pas le temps. Et puis j'ai pu y mettre ici une bonne partie de mes idées sur la saison 2 alors j'en suis pas si insatisfaite. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et sachez que les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont vivement encouragées.**

* * *

><p>C'était effrayant, étonnant, intriguant – une étude un post-it un stylo son blog quelqu'un ? – malgré ses pensées et la logique, ses convictions et décisions, comme tout ce mélange intellectuel s'affole face à l'instinct de survie, comme il doit pousser son corps à tomber alors que les muscles tentent de le retenir, de le ramener sur le gravier où git le corps de Moriarty, la tête explosée par cette balle qu'il aurait rêvé de lui loger dans la tempe.<p>

Etrange comme l'ironie perce, parce qu'il n'est pas un ange – n'est pas comme eux vaut mieux qu'eux – mais vole quand même, avec ses ailes malingres qui ne peuvent rien contre la gravité - K = GM/R², Newton, la pomme – comme son cerveau carbure – "tu es intelligent" a dit John, "et impressionnant", et Sherlock veut l'impressionner, l'époustoufler – de calculs abstraits – à quelle seconde il touchera le sol – à quelle seconde il expirera.

Il sait que son crâne n'est pas assez solide pour protéger son cerveau – il devrait pourtant au vu de ses capacités mais c'est du béton en bas ça va faire mal – qu'il va se faire exploser la tête à son tour. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour la survie de ses proches. Marché honnête.

Il voudrait se pencher sur ce désir-là de savoir que les autres vont vivre – que John continue de le regarder avec ces sentiments si humains sa bouche creusée vers le bas son regard inquiet ses traits ses rides ses cheveux blonds ses mains agitées de tics – il va lui causer un nouveau boitement psychosomatique – désolé John – que John va vivre.

Il lui offre une pseudo déclaration que seul un autre Sherlock Holmes pourrait traduire – et effacer c'est incorrect inapproprié sentimental – mais il veut l'impressionner l'époustoufler l'épater – qu'il tombe encore amoureux.

Mais il est déjà en bas. Dans la carcasse de son cerveau y'a une information qui parcourt en vain ses neurones. Stridulation aigue – oreille – aire de Wernicke – la voix de John.

Oh John.

Puis le néant.

* * *

><p><em>Il le revoit encore, entrain de battre des bras, comme on bat des ailes. Il le revoit, et l'instant d'avant il y a sa voix, il y a son intelligence, son désespoir qui perce, son humanité qui le déchire. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir refoulé tous ses sentiments, de se prendre en plein visage cette envie de vivre qui lui tord les tripes. Mais Sherlock ne peut pas vivre, et John ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il y a une explication, que Sherlock ne lui donne pas - c'est étrange ça change. C'est peut-être son dernier défi, sa dernière bravade, mais bon, John est stupide. John ne réfléchit jamais assez, et voir son meilleur ami sauter du haut d'un toit n'aide pas à aligner ses pensées.<em>

_Quand il court, quand il se précipite vers lui sans hurler - silence choqué ne veux pas y croire ne peut pas y croire - il n'a que cette vision._

_Sherlock qui tombe. __Il tombe. Il tombe. Et bientôt couché dans une tombe._

* * *

><p>John se réveille. Pupilles dilatées, souffle haletant, larmes, gémissements sourds. Douleur dans la jambe, le bras, la tête, le cœur. Une migraine épouvantable pulse à travers ses tempes et la faible clarté qui pointe à travers les rideaux et les stores baissés, ne l'aide en rien à calmer le tam-tam assourdissant du sang qui heurte à fracas sa boite crânienne – celle brisée de Sherlock lui renvoi en idée le rêve qu'il vient d'interrompre et John a soudain envie de vomir.<p>

C'est une chambre – pas la sienne pas vraiment pas l'appartement. Le sol est en faux parquet dessiné sur du lino glacial – une chambre d'amis proposée par Harry – et franchement pour qu'il soit chez Harry c'est bien la preuve qu'il devait reprendre ses consultations avec sa psy. Harry qui chantonne dans la cuisine, à mi-voix pour ne pas le déranger – dans sa dépression – tandis que le coucou de la cuisine sonne les 6h du matin. Assit sur son lit, tête baissée et bras tendus, dans une esquisse parallèle de la première scène de cette série d'aventures qu'il a adoré, John reprend ses esprits, son contrôle, son souffle, avant de se lever. Enfin, se lever, c'est un grand verbe.

Il ère, cela lui rappelle de vieux souvenirs d'après-guerre. Car John Watson doucement s'éteint.

* * *

><p>18 mois après le décès de Sherlock Holmes il en est là, vacillant comme un boiteux, appuyé sur une canne, le regard inexpressif. Incapable de reprendre un travail, de répondre aux appels de plus en plus rares de Lestrade. Il ne nourrit plus son blog – avec quoi ? – depuis que les derniers commentaires insultent Sherlock, l'enjoignent à sauter une deuxième fois – et il a voulu prendre son arme les retrouver un par un les abattre ces vautours ces chacals ces idiots ces héritiers de Moriarty qui ne savent rien, ne comprennent rien.<p>

Mais ces pulsions de violence qui font écho au déni qui a gouverné sa vie les premiers mois a fait place au silence. Il ne va plus sur la tombe de Sherlock pour le supplier d'un miracle. Quelque part c'est un mieux.

Ce matin-là, en compagnie de son café, il y a un exemplaire du Daily Mail dont le gros titre porte sur l'assassinat du second fils d'un membre de l'ambassade Australienne. Harry, accoudée au plan de travail avec ses cheveux bruns presque noirs en bataille, l'observe du bout des yeux, méfiante mais attentive. Ils ne sont pas encore coordonnés, loin d'être réconciliés, mais Harry avec son rire trop bruyant, ses sautes d'humeur et sa manie de boire sa joie dans l'alcool, est un roc brut qui le soutient tant bien que mal. C'est un fait, John n'a désormais plus qu'elle.

Madame Hudson s'effondre en longs sanglots stridents quand elle le voit. Et Lestrade, les nouvelles ont été données plus tôt dans cette histoire. Les autres n'ont jamais réellement compté. Sa vie est mise entre parenthèse.

Il attrape son café noir, déplie lentement le journal, et s'enfonce de nouveau dans le néant quotidien où la réflexion pleure le décès de son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Deux mois après cette fraiche matinée de mars, le meurtre de Ronald Adair l'intrigue de plus en plus. John est sorti de sa torpeur, encouragé discrètement par Harry, et parcourt avidement les articles qui traitent de cet assassinat mystérieux. Il a tenté de contacter Lestrade, pour l'interroger sur l'affaire, mais ce dernier lui oppose une résistance farouche, craignant sans doute que John ne sombre de nouveau dans son hobby préféré « réveillons les morts ». L'ancien soldat ne tente pas de se défendre, car il joue bien à Sherlock Holmes. Résoudre des enquêtes lui permet de se rappeler à quel point le détective gardait une longueur d'avance sur eux tous. Il ne décrypte pas les choses comme lui, mais cette vérité le fait rire – comme au bon vieux temps – et il s'acharne à trouver l'autre partie du dialogue, lorsque Sherlock lassé de son défaitisme joyeux lui sonne les cloches en martelant sa tête d'indices qu'il a récupéré en une dizaine de secondes.<p>

La psychothérapie ne l'aide pas vraiment, contrairement à ces études qui, petit à petit, lui font regagner l'appartement. Il recoupe les données avec des articles que Sherlock collectionnait, et ces livres poussiéreux qui s'entassent toujours au 221b Baker Street retrouvent entre ses doigts une nouvelle jeunesse. Il apprivoise l'appartement avec une tristesse prudente, évite de poser son regard sur les affaires de Sherlock que Madame Hudson ne s'est pas décidée à donner. Installé dans son fauteuil, avec quelques frémissements au poumon de respirer encore l'odeur immortelle de Sherlock, il passe et repasse ses doigts sur la surface dure et lisse du crâne qu'il a posé sur la table de lecture. Il ne travaille toujours pas, ne cherche pas, et se fiche des lettres répétées de sa banque suite à la dégringolade de ses économies. Il s'obstine à payer le loyer à Madame Hudson bien que cette dernière tente de l'en empêcher – et encaisse ses chèques le plus tard possible. John veut préserver cette bulle, cet héritage. A n'importe quel prix. Même si ça fait mal.

Il a attendu, patiemment, que Mycroft se manifeste. Par son habituel lot de caméra caché, de menaces insidieuses et de voitures banalisées aux vitres teintées. Lorsqu'on frappe à la porte trois fois, il n'est pas surprit, esquisse même un sourire. Son remue-ménage au Yard n'était pas fait pour passer inaperçu et si Mycroft décide de l'aider, l'affaire Adair avancera bien plus vite. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un cadavre parfaitement protégé par une porte fermée à double tour, au sommet d'un manoir familial qui surplombe une falaise. Et évidemment, Ronald Adair n'est pas préposé au suicide – contrairement à _stop va ouvrir arrête de penser arrête de souffrir_.

« C'est ouvert » Soupire-t-il à l'intention de la porte toujours close. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Mycroft de prêter attention au besoin d'intimité de John Watson – ou de son frère – mais les règles ont changé, et il dissimule parfaitement le chagrin qu'il ressent à revenir dans cette pièce sous un masque de politesse exquise made in U.K.

La pointe de son parapluie tapote avec insistance la pointe de ses souliers vernis. John a relevé la tête sans refermer son livre, sans cesser de caresser le crâne, avec une ombre de sourire sans joie.

« Bonjour docteur Watson.

_ Bonjour.

_ Il me semble inutile de vous demander comment vous vous portez.

_ Pas si vous ne vous êtes pas actualisés dans les dernières notes de ma thérapeute. »

Mycroft a un petit rire grinçant.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de mes petites méthodes, vous vous en doutez.

_ Evidemment. Vous avez du nouveau ?

_ J'en ai oui. Mais je doute que vous soyez réellement concerné par cette affaire, et que vous puissiez tout simplement nous aider.

_ Eh bien j'ai… (_Raclement de gorge maladroit_) j'ai toute l'envie nécessaire. C'est étrange, cet homme qui meurt dans un endroit parfaitement clos, sans indices, sans réelles motivations…

_ Je doute que vous puissiez faire plus que les inspecteurs du Yard et les membres haut-placés de notre gouvernement.

_ Peut-être, mais j'aurais aimé avoir accès au corps. Et vous pouvez m'obtenir ces autorisations...

_ Certes. Mais je ne parlais pas de cela.

John a un froncement de sourcils intrigué.

_ … De quoi donc alors ?

Mycroft penche légèrement la tête vers l'avant avec un petit sifflement résigné et s'écarte d'un pas.

Dans le chambrant de la porte, il y a une silhouette longiligne toute de noire vêtue. Elle attend patiemment son instant de gloire, quand son complice de toujours le reconnaitra.

John le reconnait, bien sûr. Mais John ne comprend pas. Il cligne des yeux trois fois, invitant l'autre à se présenter à la lumière qui filtre à travers les fenêtres, pour éclairer son regard – bleu – découper des ombres sur ses pommettes pâles et renforcer la noirceur de ses cheveux bouclés.

Son souffle est bloqué. Il y a un son persistant qui couvre les voix, en provenance directe de l'intérieur de son crâne. Il pense que c'est un rêve, qu'il est inédit. Il n'a jamais rêvé de sa renaissance, comme si son inconscient savait que cela serait vain d'espérer – et pourtant il s'y est accroché, chaque jour, comme une bouée, comme une dernière lueur de vie.

Sherlock est immobile, toujours dans l'attente. Puis sa voix grave demande :

« Tu vas t'évanouir ?

_ Non, répondent les lèvres de John, mais la langue vient s'effondrer sur les lettres et tout cela sonne comme un borborygme. Il cligne des yeux trop rapidement.

_ Je pose cette question puisque ton état physique laisse présager un évanouissement imminent et je préfère que tu demeures ass…

Le reste est noir.

* * *

><p>Viennent les explications, et les regrets bien sûr, de ne pas avoir suivi le brancard, de ne pas chercher à se fier à autre chose qu'à ses compétences de médecin – parce qu'il a tenu assez longtemps la main droite de Sherlock pour chercher son pouls, l'index et le majeur caressant la peau fine à la recherche de la pulsation inexistante, il ne l'avait pas inventé - il aurait pu croire l'inverse. Non il n'y avait pas de pouls, et le brun confirme, à voix basse, qu'il est bien mort pendant 8 minutes. Capacités intellectuelles restreintes, aphasie, coordination des membres malhabiles, et 9 mois dans un fauteuil roulant au sein d'une clinique privée financée par ce bon vieux gouvernement – autrement dit Mycroft – qui l'a placé dans le Saint des Saint de la surveillance : son entourage. Il a fallu le temps de réapparaitre : tout d'abord la certitude d'éliminer tout contrat sur John, madame Hudson et Lestrade, racheter quelques tueurs, vendre des informations, céder quelques livres sterling plus ou moins gratuitement. John avale les informations et se fait l'impression de croquer dans une glace après un sauna brûlant. Sa migraine n'en finit pas de le torturer et le thé encore chaud n'aide en rien à calmer le tremblement hystérique de ses mains.<p>

Sherlock l'observe, calmement. Mycroft assiste à la scène, confortablement installé dans le canapé. Il ne se permet pas de sourire, mais garde sur son visage l'expression de celui qui ramasse toujours la mise à la fin. Il a une affaire en cours, la meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs de nouveau réunie, mais John Watson est à deux doigts d'ouvrir le feu, par principe.

« Cela fait un peu moins de deux ans que tu es en vie… Tu étais en vie depuis l'enterrement, l'heure qui a suivi ta chute tu étais de nouveau là et… je n'ai rien su. Rien douté.

_ Je dois te présenter des excuses ? »

Ce n'est pas agressif, c'est une question formelle, dans l'esprit contrôlé de Sherlock. C'est rassurant.

« Je ne sais pas »

Puis d'ajouter :

« Prends tes précautions avant d'apparaitre à madame Hudson. … Et devant Lestrade. Devant tout le monde Sherlock.

_ Seule madame Hudson sera mis au courant. Pour l'instant. »

Mycroft exprime son inconfort face à l'idée par une moue chagrine que Sherlock contre d'un regard. A cela appuyé par le vigoureux hochement de tête de John. Madame Hudson pourrait sauver l'Angleterre si elle le désirait – et si elle n'avait pas une nouvelle recette de scones à tester.

« Tout ceci… » Commence John en se levant, écartant légèrement les mains lorsque sa jambe manque de lui faire défaut. Sherlock n'a pas un geste pour le retenir mais son regard s'assombrit « Tout ceci a été orchestré pour Ronald Adair. Si tu es revenu ici, c'est que je m'intéresse à cette affaire et qu'on t'a demandé de reparaitre pour la résoudre. Et laver ton nom, et envoyer Moriarty se faire voir en Enfer je…

_ Non.

_ … Pourquoi ?

_ J'aiderais Mycroft, puisqu'apparemment me sauver la vie n'était qu'un moyen de lui rendre la pareille un jour. Mais je ne dois plus m'afficher. Terminé la presse et monsieur-vantardise. Vois où cela nous a amené la dernière fois.

_ Tu es mort.

_ Tu as faillis mourir. Deux fois. Je préfère m'isoler, c'est bien mieux. Et ces vingt derniers mois ne m'ont pas uniquement permis de retrouver mes capacités. J'ai dû perdre quelques points de Q.I, à l'inverse de Mycroft et de ses kilos.

Ce dernier bondit de son fauteuil, le visage soudain fermé. C'est un spectacle ordinaire qui se joue dans l'appartement, une pièce de théâtre que John connait par cœur mais dans cet orchestre rassurant un instrument joue faux. Il voudrait se pincer, vérifier de la véracité de cette scène. Sherlock est à dix centimètres de lui mais Watson n'est pas certain de l'avoir totalement retrouvé.

Il manque cette bravade, cet orgueil. Ce monsieur-vantardise justement qui relevait son col et prenait des poses de super-héros mystérieux, agissant dans l'ombre pour le bienfait de la planète, méconnu de tous, incompris.

Sherlock n'est que la moitié de ce qu'il était avant sa chute. Il n'y a pas que son crâne qui s'est brisé.

« Je dois vous laisser. Sherlock a pour ordre de ne pas quitter l'appartement, de ne pas donner signe de vie. Je vous laisse gérer vos retrouvailles. Et j'attends vos premières impressions sur l'affaire Adair dès demain matin, si je puis me permettre.

_ Dieu bénisse la Reine et la glorieuse Angleterre, marmonne John, faussement pince-sans-rire, ce qui lui vaut un haussement de sourcil insulté de Mycroft.

_ Ces petits échanges m'avaient manqué, docteur Watson.

_ Sincèrement, à moi aussi.

Puis de se tourner vers son frère.

« Sherlock. (_Un vague signe de tête poli_)

_ Mycroft. » (_Un simple regard_)

Avant de quitter la pièce, le parapluie martelant avec un rythme régulier les marches de l'escalier.

Un minute passe dans le silence le plus complet avant que John ne s'ébroue et tende vaguement le doigt en direction du visage de Sherlock.

« Tu as bien cicatrisé.

_ Les bienfaits de la chirurgie plastique. Mycroft s'en serait voulu d'être à l'origine d'une défiguration. Et mère l'aurait tué.

_ Ne… ne parlons pas de meurtre, de tuerie. Pas avant deux semaines minimum. Il me faut du temps, c'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec les sentiments, alors je me doute que tu ne…

_ Je comprends.

_ … D'accord.

_ J'ai le vertige maintenant.

_ … Alors on ne risque plus de te voir gambader sur les toits à la recherche d'une valise rose ou pour suivre un taxi, enfin j'imagine.

_ C'est à peu près cela. »

Au lieu des rires complices habituels ils se contentent là encore de le regarder. John y lit, maladroitement, le soulagement de le voir en bonne santé – enfin vivant. Et quelque part, Sherlock doit décrypter ça aussi dans son regard tombant, apeuré, parce que l'autre va disparaitre, c'est certain, cela fini toujours ainsi.

« Je reste » Murmure soudain le détective, en réponse aux pensées de John.

_ Je ne veux pas trop y croire.

_ Tu peux.

_ Ca a fait trop mal.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu étais mort, avec du sang et le crâne enfoncé. Tu étais mort, tu ne respirais plus et ton cœur était silencieux.

_ Je sais John.

_ Alors ne me demande pas de faire une croix sur ces vingt derniers mois, sur le dernier acte de Moriarty, sur ton suicide. Parce qu'on aurait pu trouver une solution, on n'était pas obligé… tu n'étais pas obligé et…

_ John.

_ Je veux te toucher. Tu n'es pas là, je vais me réveiller. »

Il fait nuit soudain, l'obscurité s'est effondré sur sa silhouette repliée, enfoncée dans le fauteuil. Autour de lui y'a des boucles, le tissus de sa chemise noire, ses yeux bleus qui l'enveloppent entièrement. Il est à moins de dix centimètres de son visage, ce qui est un exploit, même s'ils ont parfois été proches, mais pas comme ça. C'est différent, quelque chose sonne faux, quelque chose n'est pas comme avant.

« Je suis désolé John. »

Ca déclenche tout. Les larmes, les râles d'agonie tandis que ses mains arrêtent de trembler, se jettent sur le corps de Sherlock pour l'étreindre, le ramener contre lui, près de lui bien plus près, pour qu'il puisse pleurer contre son épaule et respirer son odeur tout à la fois.

« Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais, promets le moi. Promets-le !

_ Je te le promets… Chuchote Sherlock, le menton posé sur son crâne, le regard perdu dans le vague sans doute.

Il est chaud, sa voix grave est rocailleuse, profonde, c'est lui dans son vivant. Plus proche que jamais. Ça ne doit pas être un rêve.

« Je ne te quitte plus. Je m'en fous du reste, des gens. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais des yeux.

_ Je suis là. Tu peux me toucher. Je ne pars pas.

_ Je devrais te coller mon poing dans la figure, j'en suis capable, Le menace-t-il à travers ses sanglots.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Avec ces quelques mots, John accepte. Accepte le demi-mensonge, le fait que Sherlock n'est pas là uniquement pour lui, uniquement pour réconforter ses amis (et quelque part ça serait cruel, ce brusque retour à la normale alors qu'ils ont fait leur deuil, qu'ils ont arrêté de culpabiliser et de le haïr). John accepterait n'importe quoi de toute façon, pour avoir l'assurance de l'entendre jouer du violon à 3h du matin, de supporter ses expériences dans le frigo dès son réveil et de tenter d'extirper les balles logées dans le mur. Ce n'était pas un retour à la normale, l'orchestre jouerait à jamais une partition différente. Si l'instrument n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, il n'avait qu'à se la fermer. C'était mieux que rien et cela serait sans doute beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

* * *

><p>La première nuit il se rend compte de la différence quand aucun des deux ne laissent le sommeil venir. Ils se contentent de parler de tout et de rien – un peu d'Astrologie, les dernières nouvelles du point de vue de John, son soulagement de ne plus vivre chez Harry même si cela a aidé dans leur propre relation, des phrases que Sherlock enchainent sans lien logique mais que John ne se lasse pas d'écouter. Ils commentent les annotations de John face à l'affaire Adair mais c'est un fait, l'assassinat est passé au second plan. Autrefois – oui John ne peut s'empêcher de s'y référer – Sherlock aurait tout fait pour vaincre l'énigme, fonçant sur l'autoroute de ses pensées sans penser une seconde à John, pas tant que celui-ci ne serait pas à même de s'extasier correctement sur les déductions du détective. Aujourd'hui – et John ne peut s'empêcher là aussi de ressentir un profond sentiment de bien-être contemplatif – Sherlock ferme à demi les yeux, nettoie tendrement le bois poussiéreux de son violon et saute de l'affaire aux bêtises quotidiennes avec une étrange facilité.<p>

_C'est donc ça la renaissance_, commente John mentalement avec une certaine tendresse.

La seconde nuit, lorsqu'ils s'endormiront à 6h du matin, dans le même salon, sur le même canapé, refusant obstinément de se séparer même si ce besoin est tacite, pas même exprimé par un regard interrogateur, un geste impulsif pour retenir l'autre, John se vouera entièrement au bonheur qui lui broie le cœur, à la certitude que Sherlock ne lui échappera plus (c'est beaucoup trop tôt, il le sait, mais la date limite qu'il s'était fixé est désespérément lointaine, et son ami désespérément trop proche).

La nuit suivante c'est Sherlock qui brise l'accord silencieux en franchissant un pas de plus. John s'est effondré sur son lit après avoir fait les courses pour plusieurs semaines, comme épuisé par ce brusque retour à la ville et au quotidien. Sherlock le rejoint, dans son dos, sans le toucher, et s'endort rapidement. John passe toute la nuit à surveiller sa respiration, par principe.

Les semaines passent sans que Mycroft n'insiste. Les texto sur le nouveau BlackBerry de Sherlock se sont clairement espacés. Il a la certitude que les deux hommes ne lâchent pas l'affaire, mais il faut le temps de s'apprivoiser à nouveau. Il a hésité à placer des micros de surveillance, ou tenter d'effrayer John par ses méthodes habituelles (qui en réalité énervent considérablement ce bon docteur des détours prit pour transmettre un simple message). Il serait très certainement très étonné que les deux amis passent désormais la totalité de leurs soirées à moins de deux mètres l'une de l'autre et que Sherlock a déserté sa chambre pour se nourrir de John au creux de ses oreillers. Il y dort mieux, et John serait bien bête de lui refuser les 90 centimètres du côté gauche de son lit.

Puis, lentement, insidieusement, la mélodie change encore. Ils se réveillent plus proches que jamais, la main de Sherlock confortablement callée sur le ventre de John. Ce n'est pas encore la peau directement, et même si la forme est claire, il n'est pas exactement collé en cuillère contre son dos. Mais le matin ses yeux bleus épient John, le redécouvre tandis que ce dernier évite de trop bouger, refuse de se lever même si son estomac appelle bruyamment son thé matinal. Et les scones à la framboise de Madame Hudson qui a poussé un hurlement terrifié avant de fondre en larmes tout en brandissant une barre de fer trouvée dieu-sait-où contre la silhouette de Sherlock, amusé et contrit tout à la fois. Sa respiration est toujours calme mais il sait que Sherlock entend les battements affolés de son cœur. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il en déduit. Il ne veut surtout pas le savoir.

Alors la main s'enhardie et le corps se colle. Ils sont blottit l'un contre l'autre, près d'un mois après le retour de Sherlock. L'affaire piétine immanquablement puisque le cerveau de leur petit duo a en tête d'autres découvertes. La main passe sous la chemise, le pull, le haut de pyjama en velours côtelé. Elle découvre la peau tannée du ventre, la ligne de poils bruns qui encerclent son nombril. Le souffle de John est toujours délicieusement calme. Dans le chaos de ses pensées il y a des pensées qui éclatent comme les bulles d'un champagne.

Il pense à l'absence de sentiments de Sherlock, à sa manière discrète mais efficace de le repousser. Il repense à son regard avide face à Irene, à cette hétérosexualité révélée. Mais La Femme a perdu, et depuis bien longtemps. John le connait par cœur mais ignore un point essentiel chez Sherlock : Ce qu'il ne peut décrypter ne lui apporte aucune sécurité. Pire, cela l'effraie, cela n'énerve et il cherche à tout prix à l'éviter. John lui apporte, par sa simplicité à être décrypté, tout le confort qu'il recherche. L'assurance de toujours mieux le connaitre, pour toujours mieux le surprendre et le séduire. Car si un jour John lui échappe dans son mode de fonctionnement, alors Sherlock échappera à John en retour. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent accepter une telle éventualité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande soudain John, prenant ainsi le risque de le faire fuir. Mais Sherlock ne bouge pas, et il sent son souffle contre sa nuque, la douceur de ses lèvres qui sont bien trop proches.

« Est-ce que c'est mal ?

_ … Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est…

_ Différent.

_ … Oui. »

Sherlock arrête de caresser sa peau pour refermer son bras sur ses hanches et le ramener, plus près encore, à l'étouffer. John le remercie mentalement d'avoir gardé un bas de pyjama décent au lieu de son habituelle nudité. Mais rien n'est habituel, surtout pas ce comportement.

« Quand j'étais sur le toit…

_ Non, » le coupe John brutalement. Il ne veut plus y penser.

« Nous devons parler John.

_ Pas tout de suite. Dans quelques temps… je ne veux pas te revoir là-haut. Je suis pas capable de supporter ça.

_ Je ne veux pas te donner mes raisons. Il n'y en a pas besoin. »

Pas tout de suite en tout cas, même si la logique basique a été clairement expliqué, les motivations de Sherlock restent obscures. En tout cas, elles le sont aux yeux de John.

« Je voulais que tu me regardes, parce que tu es le seul. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ C'est faux. Tu as madame Hudson, tu as Lestrade, je le sais qu'il sera de nouveau à tes côtés si tu te manifestes. Et tu as aussi Mycroft, quoique vous puissiez vous jeter à la tête.

_ Ce sont des amis. Ça y ressemble beaucoup. Je tiens à eux. Mais tu es unique.

_ Parce que je te supporte tous les jours. Tu n'as jamais vécu ça. Tu as vécu les sarcasmes ou tu as ignoré les plaintes… Moi je t'accepte dans ton ensemble.

_ C'est faux. Tu m'as changé.

_ Légèrement. Tu avais encore de gros progrès à faire.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ … Je ne… je ne te reconnais plus trop. C'est difficile à dire.

Le fait de lui tourner le dos rend les choses plus faciles qu'elles n'y paraissent. Il n'a pas à affronter son regard.

« Pendant mon hospitalisation – mon repos forcé, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. A ce que je ferais quand je te reverrais. Je suis venu te voir au cimetière, sous l'autorisation de Mycroft (_Un rire sans joie_) mais je ne pouvais pas t'approcher, je ne savais même pas ce que tu disais à ma tombe. Je voulais te rassurer, devenir quelqu'un de meilleur pour ne plus te mettre en danger.

_ … C'est assez romantique quelque part…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me disais John.

_ … Je te demandais de revenir. Parce que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un d'important (_voix enrouée_) pour moi. Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Ta mort, c'était trop brutal. Malgré Moriarty et – non. Je ne veux pas en parler.

_ John.

_ Tu es là maintenant. Tu es différent, tu es… collé à moi. Mais c'est bien. Tu es vivant. C'est tout ce que j'ai demandé. C'est plus que tout ce que j'ai pu espérer…

_ Je sais qui a tué Ronald Adair.

La révélation surprend tellement John qu'il tourne à demi la tête pour fixer une ombre de visage de Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés. Il est parfaitement prit au dépourvu, mais légèrement intrigué.

« Quoi-que… Quel rapport ?

_ Si je donne le nom, les raisons et la méthode de l'assassin à Mycroft, je résous cette affaire.

_ … Et ce n'est pas bien ?

_ Je ne veux pas courir le risque qu'il m'enferme chez lui comme il l'a fait, pour ma sécurité, parce que j'ai terminé mon rôle ici. »

Le silence ébahit de John lui arrache un sourire amusé. Le docteur ne comprend toujours pas.

« Je ne veux pas être éloigné de toi.

_ Moi non plus. »

C'est dit et répété. Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour. De toute façon John met au défi quiconque de trouver une relation semblable à la-leur. Les gens pouvaient jaser tant qu'ils pouvaient, ils ne comprendraient jamais.

« Je reste avec toi.

_ D'accord Sherlock. »

L'étau se desserre, la main redevient caressante, allant et venant sur le ventre de John, lentement, sûrement. Remontant le tissus jusqu'au commencement de son torse.

« Je ne pars pas.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt. » C'est bon de l'entendre encore, chaque jour. Ca apaise les rats dans son estomac, ceux qui le rongent d'angoisse.

Et la main, avec les doigts longs et la paume chaude de Sherlock qui parcourt l'ensemble de sa peau, gagnant des centimètres sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama, de phalanges en phalanges. John manque de gémir, les hanches légèrement arquées, tendu.

« Tu dois m'apprendre.

_ Oui, je le ferais. »

Ces doigts qui effleurent et découvrent et le font crier contre la taie de l'oreiller, humide de sa salive, de sa sueur et de son souffle (plus rapide étrangement). Sherlock est dans son dos, immobile, calme, patient, le testant, le découvrant. Les informations que lui renvoient le visage, la position du corps, l'expression de John se succèdent dans sa tête, le guident instinctivement dans sa manière de faire. Et Sherlock trouve ça merveilleusement bon.

Les lèvres entrouvertes de John, ses gémissements, le roulement de ses yeux sous ses paupières closes quand il relâche l'étreinte de ses doigts, qu'il augmente le rythme, ressent le désir de John à travers ses 5 sens. Puis ce dernier agrippe son poignet, à l'extrême limite, cherche du pouce la pulsation rassurante de son coeur tout en contrôlant ce mouvement, en l'encourageant. Sherlock sourit en fermant les yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est l'assassin ?

_ Sherlock !

Et le plaisir, merveilleuse drogue dont il n'est pas prêt de se lasser.

* * *

><p>Par principe Lestrade lui beuglera dessus la première fois qu'il sera invité au 221b Baker Street – puis il dira qu'il s'en doutait, qu'il a l'air d'aller mieux, qu'il est absolument désolé. Il fond en larmes, tente de reprendre contenance, tapote maladroitement l'épaule de Sherlock, remarque qu'entre lui et John rien n'a changé. Il n'a pas tort. Tout était déjà là depuis le commencement.<p>

Mais l'assassin sous les barreaux, le meurtre de Ronald Adair élucidé, contrebalance efficacement avec le silence forcé de Sherlock pendant ces presque deux ans. Il lui pardonne définitivement autour d'un thé quand le détective relance une affaire classée depuis son « décès » et que Lestrade voit enfin se profiler la chance de redorer le blason du Yard.

Il n'y aucune chance de revoir Sherlock coiffé d'une casquette ridicule dans les journaux. D'ailleurs il ne sort même plus de l'appartement. Il n'a certes pas abandonné ses petites affaires en cours, mais la technologie étant ce qu'elle était, il est rare maintenant qu'il ait à se déplacer. Mycroft n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, il faudrait sans doute que John aborde cette partie-là au cours de sa thérapie. Pour l'instant, et disons jusqu'à l'année prochaine, ils se contentent de cette pause.

L'unique changement provient de madame Hudson. La seconde chambre à coucher devient une pièce réservée à Sherlock.

« Je n'ai pas pu vous le dire avant votre mort très cher, mais vos échantillons de sang ne font pas la paire avec mes gâteaux. Du balai ! »

Sherlock ne cherchera même pas à protester.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
